AG106: Once in a Mawile
Plot The gang is eating. Ash suddenly challenges May to battle. May is still eating, so Brock stands up to fight. Ash is excited, so sends Torkoal. Brock sends his Lombre. Max and May are suprised, as Lombre knows Water Gun, effective against Torkoal. Brock tells Lombre to start, though it does not do anything. Torkoal starts with Body Slam, but Lombre moves away. Torkoal attacks with Flamethrower, but misses. Torkoal tries again with Body Slam, but Lombre evades. Lombre attacks with Water Gun, hitting Torkoal. Torkoal tries with Flamethrower, but Lombre dodges and uses Razor Leaf against it, though Torkoal manages to defend itself with Iron Defense. Tokroal attacks with Overheat, hitting Lombre, sending it away. Lombre fell and is seen with a strange Pokemon. The gang arrives, seeing Lombre with the Pokemon and a woman. The girl introduces herself as Samantha and the gang does the same. Max asks if Mawile, the Pokemon from before, was hers, so Samantha confirms. They see that Mawile is flirting on Lombre, so Brock does the same on Samantha. Lombre goes away, so Brock tells him that he should really give the love a chance, as it means important to Brock to win Samantha's heart. Max hears this, saying that was desperate. So, Brock puts Lombre back to place, apologising themselves. Mawile takes Lombre's hand, but when Lombre moves away, she starts to attack him, so Lombre runs away. May sees a ribbon, so asks Samantha why does she need it. Samantha replies it is for the shows - Mawile's ribbon dance. She demonstrates the dance - May presses a button on the radio, playing a song, so Mawile and Samantha perform. Team Rocket spot, and as usual, Meowth thinks that the boss would be amused with Mawile's ribbon dance (and it would cool it down after a bath, plus it would serve as a pillow), so they need to capture it. The gang and Samantha walk to the next town where she'll perform. Brock tells Lombre it is a good time to show he likes her moves. Brock spots some flowers and gives it to Lombre so he may give them to Mawile. The gang goes to him, feeling strange and soon find themselves in a hole. Team Rocket appear and catch the Mawile. Ash sends Corphish and Brock tells Lombre to save Mawile, but with no success. Jessie sends Seviper, so Corphish attacks with Bubble Beam. James sends Cacnea (who hugs him) and uses Pin Missile. Corphish deflects the attack with Harden instead. However, Seviper wraps Corphish, so Lombre attacks Seviper with Razor Leaf, freeing Corphish. Seviper uses Poison Tail on Lombre, knocking it off. Cacnea uses Needle Arm on Corphish as well. Ash sends Torkoal, who stomps on Cacnea using Body Slam. Torkoal dodges Seviper's Poison Tail and uses Flamethrower, pushing Seviper to the baloon and Corphish uses Crabhammer on Cacnea, who bumps on the ballon. Due to its spikes, Cacnea pops the ballon, so Corphish cuts the net and frees Mawile, while Team Rocket blasted off. Samantha thanks Torkoal and Corphish. Corphish sees Mawile and gives her the flowers. Corphish really loves Mawile, but Mawile pounds him and sends him away. Corphish returns and sees Mawile with Lombre, who is very sad. Brock tells him that he fells sorry for him, as he is always rejected. Soon, Brock cries. Corphish cries. And Torkoal cries. Afterwards, they are on the stage, waiting for Samantha. Corphish becomes a bit jealous about Mawile liking Lombre. Samantha and Mawile begin to perform, but Team Rocket appear to steal Mawile. Jessie sends Seviper who uses Haze. They soon depart and the gang realizes they took Lombre instead. The gang goes, leaving Corphish and Brock behind to entertain the audience. Team Rocket are seen with Lombre. Jessie is stricken, Mewoth thinks what would the boss do with Lombre and James thinks about it. Wobbuffet goes out of its Pokeball and it performs a comedy with Lombre, albeit a bad one. The gang soon appears and want Lombre, and much to Team Rocket's suprise, Jessie tells them they won't give it back. Jessie sends Dustox and James Cacnea. Mawile bites Cacnea with the back of its head. Dustox attacks with Psi Beam, but Mawile dodges, losing Cacnea. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but the attack is deflected. Pikachu uses Thunder, knocking Dustox out. Lombre rejoins the gang. Dustox goes to tackle Lombre, but misses. Mawile attacks Cacnea with Focus Punch. Dustox uses Poison Sting on Lombre, but Lombre dodges the attack. Lombre uses Water Gun, hitting Dustox. Dustox attacks with Whirlwind, but Lombre evades and attacks with Razor Leaf. Mawile has fallen deeply in love with Lombre. Cancea uses Pin Missile, though Lombre defends Mawile. Lombre uses Razor Leaf, knocking Dustox and Cacnea to Team Rocket. Mawile blasts them off with Solar Beam. At the stage, Corphish and Brock have performed the only dance they knew, but are relived when they see the gang and Samantha back. Samantha and Mawile perform the ribbon dance, amazing the audience. Lombre goes to Samantha's backpack and touches the Water Stone she kept inside, so Lombre evolves to Ludicolo. Ludicolo goes to the stage, attending the performance as well. Ludicolo finally falls in love with Mawile. After the performance, Brock apologises for the usage of Water Stone, but Samantha says that the stone served its purpouse. Ludicolo shows his love, but Mawile ignores him. Mawile spots a Psyduck and goes after him. Samantha tells them Mawile changed many crushes on Pokemon and says goodbye to them. Ludicolo is nevertheless happy and uses Bullet Seed. Brock is still sad, but dances with Ludicolo instead. Debuts *Mawile Trivia *This episode's name is a pun to the statement, once in a while. *From this episode, Lucario, Mime Jr. and Weavile do not appear in the openings. *This is the only apearence of Mawile. Gallery Mawile&Lombre.jpg|Lombre and Mawile Category:Pokémon: Advanced Generation Episodes Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves